unaefandomcom-20200215-history
Wesire
Wesire or''' Wesyr (Armosian: Vesir) is a Faulian city in Faulia-Proper, and shares the status of capital of the EFFR, together with the Evarian city of Tyrefale. Wesyr is also the capital city of the Province of Wesyr (Cerp Wesýra). Topnymy The name Wesyr ''comes from the Proto-Faulian roots *w''is ''('wind'), ''and ''*h3ykere ''('ground, ykr emptiness in Modern Faulian) and refers to the windward location of the city. History The area around Wesyr has been inhabitated by River-Fauls since as early as 10.000 B.C. This is suggested by archeological findings from that time period. The village of ''Uyidranedey, ''roughly located in the ''Krita Rýa-''neighbourhood of present day Wesire, played an important stratagical role in the conquest of the Armosian lands north of the Wesire-area back in 9333 B.C, due to its location behind the Lamba hill-chain, the armies of the Faulian collition could await the Armosian marching trhough without being seen. The first mention of the name ''Wesyr, ''as ''Wisyekreya jegata was in 6920 B.C. in documentation of the trading posts in Faulia-Proper. At that time Wesire was a minor trading port in trading union of the Holigy cerp. Geography The city of Wesyr lies on the edge of the Holiga Peninsula in Central Faulia. The river Igolgydra streams through the city and debouches into the Wesyr fjord, and with that into the Eastern ocean of Extral. The Northern and Western parts of the city lie on the Lamba Hills Between the Igolgydra and the Holíga-ydra. 10 km from the coastline of Wesyr lies the island of Makabor, containing the village Makabor, which falls within the city boundaries. Infrastructure Subway The city of Wesire has an extensive undergroud subway network run by Transwamy Fála Waloda (tF), the EFFR state company that operates and maintains the metro network of all major cities inside Faulia-Proper. The metro network was opened in 3000 as Vesirs Tunnelbana under Evarian control as part of the millenium improvement plan of the government of Evarian Faulia. Back then it was just the red line. Today the network consists of 6 lines, of which the green circle line in the city center is used most. On work days metros run every 2 minutes. Highway connections Wesyr is reachable from the north via the highway from Igolmett, via Ettirmett, Wyrary (connections to Kódaan, Japor), Roksan, Sowko, Trno, Payr and Santor. This highway has connections towards Napyt, Wymotna, Magemenues (Armosia), Linbera (Armosia) eventually going as far as Wamgem (Armosia) and Mituta (Nursetpol) and Slovü'iMwhrah'o (Osia), as well as connections towards Pentorkelt and Mernyk. From the east the city is reachable via the highway from Holigy. From the southwest the city is reachable via the highway from Urmys via Krko. From the eastern part of southern Faulia-Proper, the city is best reachable via the highway towards Yrua. Ferry connections A bidaily ferry service of the AWT EFFR - Armosia line runs between Wesyr, Luksos (Armosia) and Linbera (Armosia). A daily service connects Wesyr with the city of Holigy. An hourly service connects Wesyr with the village of Makabor just before the coast. Space port connections The Wesyr-Loksø international space port is located in the northern part of the city, just outside the first ring. There are daily domestial flights towards other EFFR planets, as well as daily flights towards the planets of the Union of Aroida. Passengers can change flights to more exotic destenations at the EFFR Space Hub located in orbit of Evaria Prime. Category:EFFR Category:City in Faulia Category:City in the EFFR Category:City Category:City in Faulia-Proper